my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It was first recorded between early 1990 - April 1992 (because the General Series 6000 Sound Effects was making in that meantime.). Used In TV Shows * Arthur (Heard in a wide variety of episodes, except for "Arthur's Baby" & "D.W.'s Baby.") * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Jake the Dog" & Dad's Dungeon.) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard often in "Paddington the Babysitter.") * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in five episodes) * Archer * Atomic Betty (Heard in "Who's the Baby Now?") * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone.") * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Wedding.") * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!") * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!") * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone" in a high pitch and in "Caillou Roars" in a normal pitch.) * Cars Toons (After Mater is supposedly defeated by the bulldozers in "El Materdor" one of the cars in the audience making this crying sound.) * Casualty * Celebrity Deathmatch * Chappelle's Show * Charmed (Heard once in "Charmageddon") * Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "Mirror, Mirror On My Penguin".) * Ed Edd n Eddy (Heard in three episodes) * Elena of Avalor * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in low pitch on "The In Crowd.") * Good Luck Charlie (Heard once in "Blankie Go Bye-Bye.") * Gravity Falls (Heard once in "Irrational Treasure.") * Henry Hugglemonster (Heard once in "Monster Dough.") * Higglytown Heroes (Heard twice in "Kip's Sweet Tooth" in a high pitch.) * Home Movies (Heard once in "Shore Leave.") * House Husbands * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Gil-Stopping Johnny.") * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2011 (Heard once on the Latvian Postcard) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 (Heard in the Cypriot Postcard) (low Pitched) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * L.A Heat (TV Series) * Law & Order (Heard in the last 17 seasons.) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Lethal Weapon (TV Series) * Little Riley Jacob * Lost (Heard once in "The Shape of Things to Come.") * The Loud House (TV Series) (Heard in Come Sale Away.) * Mad Money * Mad TV * Malcolm in the Middle * Mucha Lucha (Heard twice in "Chinche.") * My Goldfish is Evil (Heard once in "Derailed.") * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Equestria Games.") * The New Adventures of Madeline (Heard once in "Madeline and the Magic Show.") * Odd Squad (Heard once in "The O Team.") *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Back to the Past!") * Padjaklubi (Heard once in the First episode of Season 7) * Preacher (heard in low pitch in "Call & Response.") * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Kahuna.") * Power Rangers * Radio Free Roscoe * Reboot (Heard once in "Medusa Bug" and "Identity Crisis Part 1.") * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Lust for Puppets.") * Sanjay and Craig * The Secret World of Santa Claus (Heard once in "The Boy Who Wished To Be Little Again) * Seinfeld (last 2 seasons only) * Sesame Street * Sheep in the Big City * Shining Time Station (Heard twice in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") * Skinnamarink TV * Sons of Anarchy * South Park (Heard once in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Two Thumbs Down.") * Superjail! (Heard twice in "Mr. Grumpy Pants" and heard once in "Jean, Paul, Beefy, and Alice.") * Super Why (Heard often in "Jack and the Beanstalk" and heard once in "The Boy Who Cried Wolf.") * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Super Trip to the Supermarket.") * Teen Titans (Heard once in "Divide and Conquer.") * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Teen Titans Save Christmas.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Trollhunters * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Thundermans (Heard once in "Four Supes and a Baby.") * Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) (Heard once in "Circus Jerks.") * True Tori (Heard once in "The Fairytale Falls Apart".) * Victorious (Heard once in "The Bad Roomate.") * YaYa and Zouk (Heard twice in "The Ball.") * Young Justice (Heard once in "Misplaced.") Movies *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) (During when a group of people were rushing and trying to get attention at once, a baby cries until Ralphie wrapped it as a present.) *Adopting Terror (2012) *Antz (1998) *Arthur Christmas (2011) (high pitch) *Baby Geniuses (1999) *Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies (2004) *The Boxtrolls (2014) (Baby Eggs starts crying after his father was killed by Snatcher.) *Dead End (2003) *Evolution (2001) *For Richer or Poorer (1997) (Right after when Brad Sexton shouts "$5,000,000?" in a bank, this crying sample was heard) *Frozen (2013) (After Elsa freezes outside, she heard a newborn baby crying like that, and its mom hides it from her.) *Ghostbusters II (1989) (Heard very, very briefly and quick during the birthday party scene after the beginning of the film, if you listen closely (03:46-1:48:20 of the film is when you briefly hear Baby Kate’s cry quickly) *The Hangover (2009) (Baby Carlos cries after the police car door hits him) *The Hollars (2016) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *The Kingdom (2007) (A little girl cries when a war nearby scared her.) *License to Wed (2007) *Miracle is Life (2004) (Bob Anderson hears a baby crying and then he holds the baby to stop crying and he soothes her.) *My Baby's Daddy (2004) *The Onion Movie (2008) *Pocahontas (1995) (During "Virginia Company", a newborn baby was crying there.) *Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Aidan does it every time he cries) *Schindler's List (1993) (When you pass the first 50 minutes of this long movie, Baby Kate's cry was heard in the background, if you listen very carefully.) *Shrek the Third (2007) (The ogre baby cries like that after it vomits) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Sky High (2005) (While all are inside, Sky High gets turned into babies by the Pacifier.) *The Unauthorized Full House Story (2015) *Wonder Woman (2017) (When Diana sees a baby, she tries to grab him, but then she made him cry.) Commercials USA: *AOL - "Quick Thinking" (2004) *Buick Regal GS - Feeding Time! (2014) *Kids Foot Locker - The Adventures of Kung Shu (1990's) (Heard in a high pitch) *Purell (radio) (2003) *QuikTrip (2008) *Samsung Activewasher - Tackles All Your Laundry Needs (2015) *Slim Jim (2013) *Target - "Baby Blues" (1999) *Visa - "Baby Talk" (2001) UK: * BT - Think Fast - heard once in "Baby or Unlimited Calls" (2002) * DTI - Child Safety - Hospital (2017) * Network Rail - Vicious Cycle "It won't kill you..." (2009, Radio) * Pot Noodle (2001) * Sainsbury's - Baby & Toddler Sale (2002, Radio) Video Games PC: * Reader Rabbit’s Reading 1 Sony PlayStation: *Desert Bus (2002 remake) * Saints Row: The Third Nintendo (NES Digital): * Dr. Jekyll & Mr Hyde (1999) Online Games * Arthur: Don't Wake Kate (Gameplay) * Milk Quest Promos *Cartoon Network - Har Har Thursdays - Gwen vs. Owen (2008) *Cartoon Network - Superheroes on an Airplane (2000, towards the end) *PBS Kids - Little Riley Jacob (2001) Trailers *Frozen (2013) *The Hangover (2009) *The Hollars (2016) Apps * Little Critter (Heard twice in "The New Baby" and "I Was So Mad.") YouTube Videos * Dragon Ball Z Abridged * Mean Big Sister Destroys the Baby's New Toy *Mean Big Sister Takes the Baby's Toys Away *Mean Big Sister Breaks the Baby's Baby Bach DVD *Mean Big Sister Wrecks the Baby's Sand Castle *Mean Big Sister Makes the Baby Cry 10 Days in a Row *Mean Sister Changes the Baby's Diaper *Mean Sister Destroys the Baby's New Toy * HowToBasic (Heard once in How To Quickly Deliver a Baby) * Bruno Bozzetto per il Goethe-Institut: Va bene?! (Heard in a high pitch.) * FUNNY TEEN TITANS MOMENTS *Caillou Caillou's All Alone S01E04 (English Subtitles) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *Caillou Caillou Conducts (Heard once in a normal pitch.) Anime * Cyborg 009 (Heard once in Episode 3, "The Assassin of Flash".) Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas